The present invention is directed towards an apparatus and method for determining the optimal moments to awaken a user during the sleep cycle and, more specifically, it relates to an apparatus and method that detects motion of a sleeping user to determine the user's sleep cycle and may alter the triggering of an alarm condition based on the detection of the motion.
The human body is an amazingly complex electrical, chemical and physiological machine. In a world where technologists are all seeking “wireless” solutions, the human body has been operating in that mode since its earliest inception. Utilizing fuel ranging from BIG MACS with fries to pot roasts to SNICKERS bars, the human body is able to generate its own source of energy. Another extremely important requirement of the human body is down time. Although the amount of down time necessary for the human body can vary from person to person, everyone needs and requires some amount of down time, otherwise known as sleep.
Many studies have been performed around the concept of “sleep”. From these studies it is well known that a period of sleep consists of several sleep cycles. Each sleep cycle spans a period of time that starts with a light or shallow state of unconsciousness, progresses to a deep state of unconsciousness, and then returns to the shallow state. It is also well known through empirical evidence that the human body is much more adept to recovering from a period of sleep when the individual is aroused out of the unconscious sleep state while in the shallow state. Being aroused from a deep state not only requires a longer recovery time, but can also adversely affect the individual's alertness and energy state throughout the day. Thus, there is a need in the art for a technique to arouse an individual from his or her sleep when the individual is within a shallow state of sleep.
Furthermore, there are certain reasons that may arise that require waking of a user during the middle of the night. For instance, it is often necessary for a patient to take medicine dosages during the night. Other situations also arise in which a subject needs to be aroused during the night. Having the ability to awaken such individuals at a point in time in which they will be most easily aroused would be beneficial. Thus, there is a need in the art for a mechanism to awaken people at certain times based on sleep cycle data for the individual.
It is also well known that when an individual is residing in a shallow state of sleep, there is a higher tendency for the individual to move parts of their body, such as their arms or legs. Thus, there is a need in the art for a technique to determine when an individual is in a shallow state of sleep and attempt to arouse the individual during this period of time.